<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let This Moment Last by BlueDblue62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056526">Let This Moment Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62'>BlueDblue62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, Lots of dialogue, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Miscommunication, Rejection, Stargazing, cheesy as fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confrontations, confessions, cuddling, wow! Ex wonders why zed hasn't talked to him in 2 seasons and gets an answer he wasn't expecting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil X/Zedaph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let This Moment Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*looks at all of my friends who would gladly beta read for me* hehe I post un-beta'd fic anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Evil X was busy looking down at his boots when he heard the iron door creak open, shyly lifting his head to meet the eyes of the other man. The blonde was standing there in front of him, a smile on his face that made Evil X's heart ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have dropped in through the door on the ceiling, it's a lot more fun than just this boring old iron door!" The man told him cheerily, indicating with his thumb over his shoulder to the ceiling of his base. Evil X barely even heard his words, excitement making him feel jittery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so much." Evil X confessed, the words spilling past his lips without much thought. He saw the way Zedaph's eyebrows raised at the sudden confession, but Evil X paid it no mind as he continued with the words he had prepared to recite hours earlier. "I thought I'd never see you again. I miss being your sidekick." He told the other, leaning in for a hug, which Zedaph swiftly doged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph's eyebrows went even higher, the smile falling from his face. Evil X's heart clenched as his expression changed and became much harder to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh- I think you have the wrong guy. I never had any sidekick." Zedaph told him stiffly, his eyes darting around over his shoulder like he was afraid someone would pop out at any moment. Evil X tried to catch Zedaph's eyes, but he was purposefully avoiding looking at him now, a guilty look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you on about? Worm Man, did something h-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, you definitely have the wrong hermit. I don't think I've even met you before." Zedaph cut him off, his voice strained. Evil X recoiled, the words feeling like a punch to the gut. Evil X's heart squeezed painfully as was shocked into silence for a moment, at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… you-" he stammered, clenching his fists at his sides as he tried to fight off any emotions he felt bubbling to the surface. He saw the hesitation in Zedaph's eyes, the way he looked to the side to avert Evil X's gaze when he spoke again. "Are you serious right now!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you should go." Zedaph replied, brows furrowed in deep thought as he began to retreat back into his cave home. Evil X scoffed at him, the sound followed by a hiccuping sob that he tried to muffle with a bite to his own lip. He turned away before Zedaph could see him cry, shoulders hunched and arms stiff at his sides. He didn't reply as he left the other behind, too afraid that if he spoke he would break down completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evil X was still sulking over the rejection a few days later when he was approached by Xisuma while loitering around his base. The admin had given him a piece of paper with a set of coordinates written on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'This evening, -8100 -5900. -WM'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The person I'm delivering it for requested to remain anonymous." Xisuma had explained, giving Evil X a knowing wink before leaving him alone again, staring down at the paper with a frown. He would have liked to ignore the message out of spite, pretend he hadn't seen it and make Zedaph feel the rejection he felt. Instead, he made his way to Xisuma's storage room, intent to 'borrow' some rockets and food for the long trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After flying for what felt like hours, Evil X finally spotted a small wooden structure in the middle of a flower forest, clearly player built. Evil X landed nearby, examining the cabin curiously. He didn't know what he was expecting when he set off for this remote location, but this certainly wasn't it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated at the wooden door, unsure if he should knock or just enter, or perhaps even leave entirely the more he worried about the potential outcomes of this meeting. The choice was made for him however, as the door opened and a smiling blonde man stood in the doorway. Zedaph was already stepping forward with his arms spread out with a hug in mind, that of which Evil X sidestepped with a glare. Zedaph frowned, his arms dropping to his sides limply in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evil Xisuma, I'm sorry." Zedaph told him after a short pause, unable to meet his glare. "You're totally right to be mad at me right now, I get it. I… I just panicked. If we were to be seen together, it would give away my secret identity. Worm Man knows Evil Xisuma, but Zedaph doesn't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zedaph." Evil X growled, his tone making Zedaph flinch. "You don't have to hide your superhero persona from everyone quite so harshly. They already know you're Worm Man, anyways." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhshhsh!" Zedaph shushed him frantically, slapping his hand over Evil X's helmet where his mouth would be. "That's not true! They have no idea!" He exclaimed, Evil X rolling his eyes at the overreaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." He grumbled, still annoyed with the other but unwilling to argue over something so stupid. "So what, then? You care more about your image than our friendship? Once we leave this secluded space, is it back to being strangers?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" Zedaph hesitated, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I think… we should just enjoy the time we have together out here, and not think about what happens later. Right now is what's most important." Zedaph decided, the smile returning to his face, albeit with a bit less excitement than before. Evil X didn't return the smile as he was led into the small house that Zedaph had apparently built just for the occasion, opening the door and holding it for him as Evil X passed over the doorway. The inside of the house was just as small and simple as the outside, sparsely furnished with just enough for it to be livable. A table with two chairs, a window on 3 of the 4 walls, a bed in one corner, and a furnace in another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry it's nothing too fancy. I threw it together in quite a rush. Just enough to give us some shelter." Zedaph apologized, closing the door behind them quietly. Evil X didn't answer at first, staring silently at the empty chairs in front of him, already visualizing and dreading the awkward conversation they would surely have while sitting in those chairs. He heard Zedaph clear his throat behind him, the noise awkward and forced. "Uh, so, are you hungry?" He asked, clearly trying to break the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. Ate on the way here." Evil X replied shortly, moving forward and grasping the back of one of the chairs, intending to sit down. Zedaph was quick to jump in, pulling his chair out for him and waving a hand theatrically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, allow me. I'd like my guest to feel properly served tonight." He flashed Evil X a stunning smile, one which made Evil X's face heat up behind his helmet's dark visor. Evil X shrugged off his reaction with a nod, sitting down in the chair and watching as Zedaph sat in the other one across from him. Evil X hoped Zedaph would take the reins of the conversation as he stared at the table intensely, tapping his fingers on the wooden surface to fill the awkward silence. Zedaph let the silence go on for another moment before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm truly sorry. Please." Zedaph said woefully, sounding genuinely remorseful. Evil X lifted his head, looking the other in his eyes as he spoke. "Can you ever forgive me? I was being selfish, and I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to try and impress me." Evil X shook his head, his gaze shifting to the tabletop once more. "As mad as I still am, I can't deny that you obviously do care if you went all the way out of your way to make a place for us to talk thousands of blocks away from anyone else." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I do care, Evil Xisuma. I care about you a lot, and I've done a rubbish job at showing that." Zedaph agreed, and suddenly Evil X's hands were covered by Zedaph's, having reached across the table to lay his hands over the others. Evil X stared at their hands, and then at Zedaph, finding it hard to maintain eye contact for long with how intense the emotion was in his indigo eyes. "I'm sorry I ever made you think I didn't care about you, because that was never true! I just never realized how badly it affected you. I thought you would have been fine without me, and would have just moved on to other friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't have any other friends. I still don't." Evil X told him, his voice a whisper. "You were the first friend I made. The first person who was actually excited to see me and talk to me." He felt Zedaph's hands squeeze his, a comforting gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xisuma likes to talk to you, doesn't he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't the same." Evil X felt his hands clenched into fists under Zedaph's palms. "You are so different from him. You were always so happy to see me and spend time with me, you always thought my ideas were great, you made me feel like I had a purpose," Evil X continued, his voice growing shaky. "And then when everyone moved to the next world, all of that was suddenly gone. I was back to being alone and hated by everyone. I thought you hated me too, or forgot about me,, so I left you alone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could never, ever hate or forget about you. Oh, Evil Xisuma… if I'd known-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it." He interrupted, sighing. "It's too late to change it now." He felt Zedaph's hands retract. He watched curiously as Zedaph stood from his seat, walking over to Evil X's side of the table, gently grasping his hands again and pulling him into a standing position. No words were exchanged as Evil X rose to his feet, only to be pulled into a tight hug. Zedaph's warm arms held him perfectly, like they were made to wrap around his midsection. Evil X ignored the fluttering of his heart, his own arms finding their place around Zedaph's shoulders. He felt a soft pat on his back before Zedaph pulled away, and all Evil X could think was that the moment was over much too soon. He already felt colder as Zedaph gave him his space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really glad you decided to meet with me today. I didn't realize how much I missed you." Zedaph told him, one hand gently holding one of Evil X's in a light grip. "It was like I was missing something, but I didn't know what it was, but you're here now, and everything feels right again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X felt his blush return at the confession, having to look away from Zedaph's smile. He so badly wanted to reply with something sarcastic or snarky, something to change the air of intimacy between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you mean." Evil X replied instead, getting a little chuckle in reply. There was a much more comfortable moment of silence between the two before Zedaph broke it once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting late. We're thousands of blocks away from my base right now, but I planned ahead. I brought a bed we can share to sleep the night away, then we can head home once the sun is up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X felt his stomach twist at the idea of returning back, having to say goodbye to his friendship with Zedaph again to preserve his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero identity</span>
  </em>
  <span> or whatever. He quickly pushed the thought away, determined to enjoy their time together instead of dreading the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sounds like a plan. Let's…" Evil X trailed off as his eyes landed on the single bed stationed innocently in the corner of the room. raising an eyebrow at Zedaph. "There's only one bed?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, sure. You don't mind sharing, do you? I felt like it was unnecessary to bring extra materials if we didn't need them." Zedaph explained, but there was something more in his tone that made Evil X think this was entirely on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh. No, I guess I don't mind." Evil X mumbled, blushing brighter beneath his helmet. All of the confessions of feelings had him feeling vulnerable, his crush on Worm Man returning to him stronger with every fond smile from the other man. Evil X wasn't sure he would survive sleeping next to Zedaph at this rate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you sleep in all that armor?" Zedaph asked him, gently tapping his knuckles on the hard chest plate he wore and successfully taking the awkwardness off of Evil X's mind in the process. Evil X scoffed, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not. That would be ridiculous." He met Zedaph's eyes, which were now focused on him and sparkling with excitement. "Why are you looking at me like that?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've just never seen you without the armor." Zedaph told him, sounding giddy. "I feel like I'm about to see something top secret." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, you'll be disappointed if you keep working yourself up like that. I'm not that much to look at." Evil X told him, beginning to remove the light armor covering his body. It was hard to ignore Zedaph's eyes on him while he moved, setting each piece of armor carefully on the wooden table until he was left only in the tight black t-shirt and pants that he wore underneath, as well as his helmet. He felt naked without his armor, and Zedaph's curious gaze on him wasn't helping him feel any less awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to take the helmet off, too?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, calm down and be patient." Evil X snapped, climbing onto the bed and pulling the blankets up to his chin, already feeling better without his unarmored body on display to the room. He laid with his back facing Zedaph as he undid the latches of his helmet, letting it fall to the floor off the edge of the bed a moment later. He stayed stubbornly on his side even when Zedaph crawled into bed next to him, trying to get a peek of his face. Zedaph let out a whiny noise when Evil X turned his head, hiding it in the softness of the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to see your face!" Zedaph complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never taken off the helmet around anyone but Xisuma. I don't want you to be grossed out or something." Evil X confessed, startling slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder through the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm not going to judge you. I'm sure you look great." Zedaph's tone was softer and more gentle. "I'm also not going to force you to show me, I won't actually mind!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X hesitated, feeling nerves and anxiety battle in his stomach, making him queasy. He slowly turned to lay so he was facing Zedaph, resisting every urge he had to pull the blanket up over his face to hide from the blonde's curious eyes. Instead, he shut his own eyes tightly, unwilling to see Zedaph's expression just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow…" Zedaph exclaimed breathlessly, startling Evil X when a hand came up to brush his cheek. "You look even better than I imagined. I can't find the words." Zedaph went on, tracing Evil X's jaw with his fingers in a way that felt much too intimate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X moved his head away from the offending hand, blushing. "You imagined what I looked like before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, of course. Didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever wonder about what Worm Man looked like under </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>mask?" Zedaph asked him, Evil X rolling his eyes playfully in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." He chuckled, rolling over so his back was to Zedaph once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I wasn't done appreciating your face!" Zedaph whined, putting both hands on Evil X's shoulder and shaking him gently. "Evil Xisuma, please! You can look at my face if you let me look at yours!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've already seen your face." Evil X argued, but rolled over anyway with a dramatic sigh. Zedaph's hands returned to his face once they were face to face again, much to Evil X's chagrin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, are you embarrassed? You're blushing!" He giggled, brushing Evil X's warm cheeks with his thumbs. Evil X scowled, considering the possibility of spontaneously combusting without red his face must be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really up in my personal space right now, I think it's normal to be blushing." He tried, though he could see in Zedaph's playful smile that he wasn't buying it. Evil X didn't believe himself, either; he was enjoying their close proximity, no matter how awkward it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "Are you sure it's not because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He asked, making Evil X's eyes widen and his blush grow impossibly darker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- Wh- You-" he stuttered out, horrified that his emotions had been so obvious, apparently. Zedaph only laughed, squishing his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you're all mysterious and brooding but I can read you like an open book. Oh- I like you too, by the way." Zedaph added, his voice softer and more sincere. "I like you a lot. Maybe even more now that I've seen your pretty face." He went on. Evil X only stared at him silently, his eyes wide. He wasn't completely sure that he wasn't hearing things, or that he had already fallen asleep in the shared bed and was now having an especially sweet and realistic dream. Zedaph giggled at Evil X's stunned expression, leaning in close enough that he could feel Zedaph's breath on his lips. "Evil Xisuma? May I kiss you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X blinked at him disbelievingly before quickly nodding his consent. He didn't trust his voice at the moment, the butterflies in his belly going crazy, his heart pounding in his chest and his brain feeling scrambled. Everything felt like it was moving much too quickly for his brain to keep up with, but he decided he didn't mind as he watched Zedaph's smile grow, his eyes falling shut as he leaned forward. Evil X's eyes closed instinctively when he felt soft lips press against his own, his hands coming up to grasp at Zedaph's sleeves for something sturdy to hold onto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X could feel the smile on Zedaph's lips, his hands moving from Evil X's face to around his shoulders, holding him close with a hand between his shoulder blades. Evil X was happy to lean into his touch, letting Zedaph take the lead as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and making Evil X melt. Zedaph pulled away from the kiss only to dive back in for more, sliding his lips over Evil X's repeatedly, never pulling away for more than a second. Evil X was struggling to keep up; his own kissing skills feeling starkly inferior compared to Zedaph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph finally gave him a moment to catch his breath, leaning away and gazing at him lovingly, looking very proud of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if I overwhelmed you there. I've just wanted to do that for so long. I had to make up for all the times I've wanted to kiss you in the past but couldn't." Zedaph said, brushing his nose against Evil X's affectionately. Evil X was still recovering from the kisses, licking his lips and opening his eyes slightly, staring at Zedaph through half lidded eyes. Zedaph giggled, kissing him softly on the tip of his nose. "Are you doing alright? Did I manage to kiss you speechless?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X huffed, burying his red face in Zedaph's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not. You know, I've only kissed one other person and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> better at it than you." He lied, listening to Zedaph's giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that right? That's too bad, I guess you won't be wanting any more kisses from me then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X frowned, his fingers digging into the soft cotton of Zedaph's shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that's not-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I just need more practice." Zedaph went on smoothly. "You'll help me, won't you?" He asked, encouraging Evil X to lift his head and make eye contact once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y- Yeah. You could use the practice. We should… we should practice more right now, I think. While it's on our minds." Evil X replied, trying and failing to keep the playful tone out of his voice. Zedaph only smiled fondly, kissing him again without another word. Evil X relaxed into the kiss just as easily as he did the first one, sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around the other man and hugged him tight. He felt happy, his body felt pleasantly warm and his heart full. The weight of Zedaph's hand on the back of his head felt right, like his whole life had led up to this very moment. Each kiss was slow and meaningful, and Evil X made sure to savor each and every one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph didn't need to practice at all, he was a wonderful kisser, and Evil X couldn't get enough of him. His lips were so wonderfully plush and soft, and he tasted so sweet, Evil X was sure could stay here forever and be satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next kiss lasted longer than the rest, Zedaph's hands tightening around him, holding him closer. Evil X's own hands secured their grip as well, wanting to cling to the moment for a bit longer. He was so sure before that no one else would ever want him like this, but the solid weight of Zedaph against his body, the taste of Zedaph on his lips, the smell of Zedaph in his nose, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zedaph</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When they parted again, Zedaph pressed his forehead against Evil X's, keeping his eyes closed and smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, you are incredible." Zedaph whispered into the air between them. "I'm so happy right now. Are you happy, too?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X drank in the warmth of Zedaph, letting himself sink into his loving embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I am happy." He replied softly, genuinely. He felt a thumb tracing his lips, prompting him to open his eyes curiously. Zedaph was gazing at him with a fondness in his eyes that Evil X had never witnessed before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have the prettiest smile." He commented, Evil X forcing a frown just to spite him. It only made Zedaph giggle, giving him another quick kiss. "You've got a cute pout, too. You are just very cute." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop that." He huffed, gently hitting Zedaph on the chest. Zedaph was unperturbed, nuzzling Evil X's jaw and kissing his face sweetly. The smile couldn't be kept off of Evil X's face for very long, shaking his head affectionately at Zedaph's actions. "You're stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupidly attracted to you, maybe." Zedaph replied cheekily, laughing at the sigh he got in reply. "I'm not even tired, anymore. I just want to stay up and kiss you until the sun rises. I still have so many kisses to catch up on." Zedaph said softly, kissing him again for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that's too bad, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired, so I'd like to go to sleep." Evil X retorted, shutting his eyes and nuzzling into his pillow to drive his point home. "Keep in mind I flew thousands of blocks to get here and then went through a bunch of emotional turmoil, I'm absolutely knackered." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, don't sleep yet!" Zedaph sat up in bed abruptly, making Evil X grunt in displeasure as he was jostled. "I just had the best idea. Let's go up on the roof together and watch the stars. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>Evil Xisuma, it'll be so romantic!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X blushed at the idea, covering his face with his hands. "I don't do romance. I'm comfortable right here." He felt the bed dip and level out as Zedaph stood up, but Evil X didn't drop his guard yet. This turned out to be the right call as a moment later the blankets were ripped from his body, Evil X growling as he reached to pull them back up. Zedaph was faster though, picking up Evil X like it was nothing and hauling him out of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Put me down, I was warm and comfortable!" Evil X complained, focusing on his irritation instead of the feeling of Zedaph's strong arms around him, carrying him like he weighed no more than a small dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, we're gonna go share a nice moment together on the roof! You'll love it, just trust me!" Zedaph said cheerfully, shifting Evil X in his arms so he could briefly hold him in just one arm and open the door with the other. Evil X thought a bit too hard about how effortlessly Zedaph carried him, losing himself in his admiration for the other for a moment. The next time he turned back into his surroundings he was being lowered to the ground, cringing at the feeling of prickly grass under his bare feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph was already making his way up the ladder leaning against the side of the cabin, crawling into the roof and peeking over the side at Evil X. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on up! I promise it'll be worth it." Zedaph insisted, and Evil X could hardly say no to the cute smile and pleasing eyes of the other. He sighed and climbed the ladder slowly, the exhaustion in his limbs making itself very clear with every movement. Zedaph pulled him up onto the roof the last few feet, saving him the energy of hauling himself any further. Evil X didn't offer him any thanks, and Zedaph didn't expect any, already laying down with his hands behind his head, eyes focused on the sky above him. Evil X flopped down onto his back next to him, mirroring Zedaph's position without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X stared up at the sky as they enjoyed the peaceful silence, watching the dark clouds illuminated by the moon as they passed by. After a few minutes of peace, he felt like he was being stared at, turning his head to look at his companion. As Evil X suspected, Zedaph had one arm folded under his head and was facing Evil X, his eyes half closed and a lazy smile on his face. Evil X frowned and looked back up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who wanted to come up here and you aren't even looking at the stupid sky." He complained half heartedly, unable to muster the energy to be actually mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't predict just how stunning you would look in the moonlight. You're much more beautiful than any star." Zedaph replied in a whisper, making Evil X blush. He had no comeback for that, trying not to show how much the sweet words were affecting him. He heard Zedaph shifting around, and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, finding himself pressed up against Zedaph's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should sleep up here." Zedaph hummed, earning himself a disbelieving laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? There's a perfectly good mattress, pillows and blankets down in the house and you'd rather sleep up here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This moment just feels so perfect. I don't want to ruin it. I'm happy right here." Zedaph argued, sighing happily. "You can use me as a pillow, if you want. I've been told I'm quite the cuddler." He offered. Evil X hesitated, but ultimately decided to take him up on the offer, shyly resting his head on Zedaph's soft, toned chest. The man's steady heartbeat was right beneath his ear, the rhythmic thud already beginning to lull him to sleep. Zedaph's hand on his shoulder held close, making Evil X feel safe and secure. He finally let his eyes slip closed, wrapping his arm around Zedaph's midsection in a hug, cuddling closer as he prepared for sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid in comfortable silence for a bit until Zedaph broke it with a soft sigh, rousing Evil X from where he had begun to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evil Xisuma… I've been thinking-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? First time for everything." Evil X muttered, annoyed at being woken up. Zedaph chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, really. I've been thinking; about us. What this means for us. What are we? Are we dating?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't… really like labels." Evil X muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's alright, there's no pressure there. I'd like to hang out with you more after this, though. When we get back to my base."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X didn't reply at first, wondering why Zedaph was telling him this. He had assumed it was implied that they would see eachother again- Until he remembered what brought them this far out into the world in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I care a lot about you," Zedaph went on. "And I really would like to spend more time with you. We missed out on a lot of time we could have spent together and I'd like to make that up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Worm Man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph smiled, raising a hand to Evil X's head to play with his hair affectionately. It was enough to get his attention, looking up at Zedaph's face and feeling his own heart swell at the amount of genuine care and love in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't about Worm Man. It's about you- about </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I'm sorry I didn't realize that until now." Zedaph told him, brushing Evil X's fringe out of his eyes to keep his hands busy as he spoke. "I'd give away my secret one hundred times over if it meant I'd get to be happy with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X felt like crying, so instead he buried his face in Zedaph's shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's so cheesy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but it's true!" Zedaph insisted, and even without being able to see his face, Evil X could hear the smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evil X gave a non-committal grunt in reply. "You're an idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Might also be true." Zedaph chuckled. Evil X felt himself smile, a real, genuine smile. He couldn't wait to tell Xisuma how well things had gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>